wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/XIII
Po tym, com usłyszał od księdza Benignusa, pierwsza rzecz była: policzyć, ile mam w mieszku, bowiem dotąd nie myślałem nawet o pieniądzach moich, mając wszystko, czego mi było potrzeba do życia, od pana Harbarasza jako myto za moją służbę. Od owego weneckiego kupca, pana Kurcjusza, dostałem był, jakom już mówił, dziesięć podwójnych cekinów; w skarbonce mojej, co ją w kantorze pana Spytkowym zawiesił był pan Heliasz, nazbierało się dziesięć dukatów — i zdało mi się tedy, żem bogacz wielki i że Bóg wie czego takim skarbem dokażę. Kiedym się teraz dowiedział, że okupu za ojca żądają 500 twardych talarów, obaczyłem z żałością, jako zaledwie cząstkę tej sumy mógłbym zapłacić. Szło trzy złote na talar, tedy potrzeba by mi było 1 500 złotych, zaś cały mój majtek wynosił trzydzieści dukatów, a to znaczyło ledwo 500 złotych, a i to niespełna. Pocieszałem się przecież myślą, że mam dość grosza, aby dotrzeć do mego ojca i próbować, czy mi go z niewoli wydostać mniejszą sumą się nie uda; że może do ucieczki mu pomogę, a w najgorszym razie dolę mu jego osłodzę. Teraz więc szło mi tylko a to, aby się jak najprędzej dostać do onej Mezembrii, bo z tego, co powiadał ksiądz Benignus, jasno mi było, że choćbym tam ojca nie zastał, to przecie wieści o nim najpewniejszej zasięgnę, skoro galera, na której przy wiosłach go trzymają, przystań swoją ma w Mezembrii. Wiedziałem, że karawana nasza nie będzie szła na Mezembrię, ale że zawsze największą część drogi z nią razem będę mógł odbyć, bo czy do Jędropola się jedzie, czy do onej Mezembrii, którą Bułgarowie Nesembrem zowią, droga zawsze prowadzi przez góry bałkańskie. Chory furman nie obiecywał wrócić do zdrowia, a pan Harbarasz dlużej już w Ruszczuku zostać nie mógł; trzeba go tedy było zostawić, a innego człeka do koni szukać, co rzecz trudna była bardzo w obcym mieście, i to jeszcze między Turkami. Bułgarzyna jakiego nierad był pan Harbarasz brać, jako iż nie miał do Bułgarów ufności, że to naród dość niepewny i w tej ciężkiej niewoli pogańskiej już wiele z przyrodzonej cnoty ludzkiej postradał; Turka uczciwego choćby chciano, tedyby Turek znowu nie chciał, a obejść się cale bez nowego człowieka także niełacno, bo droga przez wielkie góry i dzikie parowy nas czekała. Kiedy tak mówimy o tym wszyscy, przychodzi nasz handżi, czyli gospodnik, i rzecze, że jakiś człek mówić chce z panem karawan—baszą. Wchodzi Bułgarzyn jakiś, chłop tęgi, jeno zmizerniały nieco, jakby po chorobie był, i mówi do pana Harbarasza: — Szukacie, panie, arabadżyka? A trzeba wiedzieć, że tak tu z turska furmanów zowią. — Szukam. — Weźcie mnie, jeśli wola. Snadź się panu Harbaraszowi człowiek ten podobał z samego wejrzenią, bo go nie odprawił tak zaraz z miejsca, jako innych, którzy się byli zgłaszali, ale odstąpił z nim nieco na stronę i rozpytywać go zaczął. Mnie tymczasem tak się zdaje, jakobym tego człowieka kiedyś znał albo przynajmniej kiedyś widział, jeno w żaden sposób przypomnieć sobie nie mogę, gdzie to było. Kiedy tak ciągle nań patrzę i w pamięci szukam, on też na mnie z ukosa spojrzy i nieznacznie mrugnie okiem, jak gdyby mi rzec chciał: Nie powiadaj, że mnie znasz! Dopiero wtedy poznałem go od razu, a nie był to kto inny, jeno ten więzień przykuty do armaty, któremu ja w chlebie pilnik i jeden dukat podał. Gdyby był nie spojrzał tak na mnie i nie dał tego znaku oczyma, byłbym go nigdy nie poznał i w pamięci daremnie szukał, bo tak się odmienił, że rodzony brat byłby go się wyparł na pierwsze spojrzenie. Ogolił brodę, podstrzygł i podkręcił wąsa, a ubrany był ubogo, ale ochędożnie, jako się Bułgarowie ubierać zwykli; miał dużą baranią czubarę na głowie, kaftan z ciemnej chaby, szarawary takież, szerokie, fałdziste, na nogach opończe i przepasany był czerwonym pasem z wełny. Nie słyszałem, co panu Harbaraszowi na jego pytania odpowiadał, ale zmiarkować mogłem, że pan Harbarasz nie wszystkiemu jakoś rad był i nie wszystkiemu wierzył, co słyszał; na Bułgarzyna jakby z podejrzeniem spoglądał, namyślał się i wahał, ale w końcu przecież go ujednał, wyraźnie pokazując po sobie, że to od biedy i z konieczności czyni. Zaraz też nowy furman do wozów poszedł i już tego dnia ani się wychylił ze stajen. Nazajutrz równo ze świtem mieliśmy wyjechać w dalszą drogę, a ja widząc, że ubranie moje lwowskie nazbyt jest znaczne i że w nim między Turkami niedobrze będzie się przewijać, zwłaszcza kiedy już sam i bez opieki będę, kupiłem sobie przy pomocy gospodnika naszego w bezestanie ubogie odzienie bułgarskie i zaraz je oblokłem, co mi pan Harbarasz pochwalił, mówiąc, że sam to chciał mi kazać, ale był zapomniał. Ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę i wjechaliśmy w góry one straszne bałkańskie. Opisywać ja tej drogi nie będę, bobym nieprędko skończył, a byłoby co opowiadać. Siedm dni i siedm nocy strawiliśmy na tej przeprawie przez okrutne skały i góry, przez urwiska i wąwozy, przez ostre grzbiety i ponad głębokie przepaście, bo ano takich gór, jak one bałkańskie, chyba już nie ma na Bożym świecie. Głowa się człowiekowi zawracała i bywało, lęk zbierał od samego patrzenia, to na dół w głębie czeluści i rozpadlin, to w górę na strome, a tak wysokie skały, że się prawie obłoków sięgać zdawały i orłom tylko, a nie ludziom tędy by bywać. A każdą z tych największych gór i z tych przepaści bezdennych pan Harbarasz znał i ciągle nam powiadał, że to jest Pisana Czuka, a to Golona Głowa, a to Czarna Głowa, a to Babin Nos, a to znowu Iwanowa Liwada i tak dalej bez końca, i bardzo to miałem w podziwieniu, że pan Harbarasz tak dobrze o każdej wiedział i każdą zaraz mianował. Kiedy w dzień słońce pali, to skały te i góry jakby gorzały, a kiedy słońce się chować zacznie, to ci się zda, że całe krwią oblane; bo są gołe i całe z czerwonego kamienia, nocą zaś jeszcze straszniejsze, bo ano ci się zdaje, że to nie góry i nie skały, tylko jakieś gmachy i potwory z bajki albo ze snu w gorączce, bo ano widzisz wieżyce pod niebo strzelające, słupy, kościoły, domy, jakoby miasto jakieś zbudowane ręką nieludzką i na wieki w kamień zaklęte; ta góra wygląda nocą jak smok z otwartą szeroko paszczą, ta druga jak okręt z żaglami, ta znowuż jak bestia jakaś bajeczna, ta jak głowa człowieka i tak bez końca. Ludzi spotykaliśmy mało po drodze, a i tym albo źle z oczu patrzyło, albo się z nimi dogadać nie było sposobu; kiedy Turek, to ci na zapytanie mruknie: Kim bilir? — to jest: kto tam wie? a kiedy Bułgarzyn to odpowie: Koje znaje? — albo: Ako gospod da — jak Bóg da. Gospód po drodze prawie że cale nie masz, a jak się przydarzy taki han, to ani w nim jeść, ani pić nie dostaniesz za najdroższe pieniądze, chyba obrzydliwą gorzałę ci podadzą, którą oni tu rakki zowią, szczęście też nasze, że pan Harbarasz i kupcy żywność z sobą wieźli, a czasem i zwierzynę który z nas z rusznicy ubił, w czym ja najwięcej miałem szczęścia, bo do samopału i do łuku równie sprawny byłem. Najwięcej pod gołym niebem nocowaliśmy, namiocik rozbiwszy, a wtedy nieraz bardzo wesoło bywało: rozłożyliśmy ogień, warzyliśmy wieczerzę, pili śliweńskie czarne wino, któreśmy z sobą w skórzanym miechu mieli, panowie Ormianie śpiewali, a pan Goryczka z panem Rabiczką koło ognia śmiesznie tańcowali, klaszcząc w dłonie i pokrzykując: "Ej, ej! Dziś, dziś, dziś!" Jam bardzo żałował, żem kobzy Semenowej nie miał, alem pieśni kozackie śpiewał, których mnie Semen nauczył. Kiedym tak raz zanucił jedną, ów furman, czyli arabadżyk, cośmy go w Ruszczuku przyjęli, porwie się od ognia, jakby go wąż ugryzł, ale zaraz siada, głowę na rękach wesprze i słucha, słucha, a widać że się bardzo o to gniewa, kiedy ktoś zagada i śpiewanie przerwie, jeno okazać tego nie śmie. Ten człowiek dopiero w drodze do mnie przemówił; przed wyjazdem i na wyjeździe ani na mnie zważał, żem aż markotny był, iż mi tak cale żadnej wdzięczności nie okazuje, chociaż mu do szczęśliwej ucieczki dopomogłem. Ale kilka mil za Ruszczukiem, kiedym koło jego wozu szedł, a pan Harbarasz nas nie widział, rzecze on do mnie: — Bóg ciebie nadniósł, detyno; zmiłowanie swoje ukazał nade mną przez ciebie. Śmierć mnie już pewna czekała, bo mieli mnie nazajutrz do Dziurdżewa dostawić, a basza tamtejszy mnie zna; byłyby mnie dziś już na szubienicy sępy jadły. Kilka razy ja uciec próbowałem; zdawało się, że wszystko mi służy, bo mi przyjaciele pomagali, a zawsze daremno. A teraz ot co, głupstwo: pilniczek za parę groszy, i udało się. Bóg tak dał! — A co wy zacz jesteście — pytam — i jak się nazywacie, boście nie Bułgarzyn przecie, jeno z naszych ruskich ludzi. — I z waszych i nie z waszych — odpowie — a tobie wiedzieć na co? Ja Pańko jestem; tak mnie ochrzczono; Pańko mnie wołaj. — A jak wy, Pańku, nie uciekali zaraz daleko, jeno w Ruszczuku zostali? Nie strach wam było? — Gdybym ja był dalej uciekał, już by mnie Turcy mieli byli w swym ręku. W tym rozum cały, strachu nie znać i na miejscu zostać, bo cię właśnie tu nie szukają. Topczowie za mną daleko dokoła w rozgony poszli; jeszcze mnie gonią. Ale kiedyby nie twój dukat, może bym ja i był przepadł. Oddam ci go, Bóg to da, dziesięćkrotnie, stokrotnie może! — A łatwie wam uciec było? — Tom ci już rzekł, że nad moje spodziewanie. Kiedy w nocy topczowie spali, jam odpiłował łańcuch i do monasteru Świętej Trójcy pobiegł, bo wiedziałem, że tam jest czerniec jeden, który mnie dobrze znał, kiedy w Kijowie w Ławrze przebywał, ale on mnie przechować nie mógł, bo kaługery byliby mnie ze samego strachu Turkom wydali, tak się boją. Chciał ma dać ten znajomy kaługer mnisze ubranie, abym się przebrał, alem nie chciał, bo kaługery z brodami chodzą i z długimi włosy, a gdybym się nie był ostrzygł i ogolił, Turcy by mnie byli snadno poznali. Ale ty, skąd ty się taki wziął, hołubczyku, że tak śpiewać umiesz? — Jeden Kozak mnie nauczył — rzekę. — Kozak, Kozak cię nauczył — powtórzył Pańko, jakby do siebie mówił. — Wart i ty być Kozakiem, wart; łepski by był mołojec z ciebie! Ja bym się był rad z nim szeroko rozgadał, ale on skąpy był w słowach; ani rusz pociągnąć go za język. Pan Harbarasz zrazu na niego krzywym okiem patrzył, jakby mu nie bardzo wierzył, ale im dłużej z nim jechał, tym mniej był nieufny, aż w końcu i chwalić go zaczął, osobliwie kiedy zapuściliśmy się w najdziksze góry i między odludne i przepaściste skały, o których pan Harbarasz dobrze wiedział, że się w nich zbóje na podróżnych zasadzają, a już najbardziej na karawany kupieckie, bo się na nich dobrze obłowić można. Taki był jeden kawałek drogi, który zgrozą najśmielszego przejmował, bo się ciągle natykało na kości końskie, a nawet i ludzkie, jeszcze świeże, około których sępy krążyły, albo na szczątki skrzyń rozbitych, jakby na ślady zabójstwa i rabunku, a szlak ten nazywał się «hajducki », bo trzeba wiedzieć, że tam zbójców nazywają hajdukami, com ja rad bardzo słyszał, jako że i nasz podborski hajduk Kajdasz jako prawdziwy zbójca sobie z nami poczynał, a tak owa nazwa cale mu się godziła. Jechaliśmy przez te hajduckie wąwozy w pogotowiu jakby wojennym; co było broni, to pan Harbarasz porozdawał, tak że każdy kupiec i każdy furman miał nabity samopał, a Pańko najlepiej w tym szedł na rękę, osobliwie w nocy; kiedy się pod gołym niebem dnia czekało. Wtedy Pańko wozy nasze dziwnie w tabor ustawiał, konie wyprzęgnąwszy, że się z tego jakby mała forteca robiła, w której się i całej kupie opryszków bronić i odstrzeliwać można było; czaty rozstawiał, sam boczne skały obchodził, czy zasadzki nie odkryje, a tak zawsze urządzić nam nocleg umiał, że tył i boki mieliśmy skałami zakryte i bezpieczne, a kiedyby napad jaki na nas był, to tylko od jednej strony i z przodu. Jednej nocy stał się nawet popłoch i kto wie czyby nas byli owi hajducy nie opadli. Stał wtedy Pańko na czatach, bo jego kolej była; obaczył, jak spoza wysokiej skały wychylił się na chwilę zbójca, jak rozglądnął się i umknąwszy za skałę, świsnął, jakby znak dawał towarzyszom. Pańko dał ognia z rusznicy, a na odgłos strzału porwiemy się wszyscy na równe nogi i jak nas było kilkunastu, wypalimy wszyscy razem z rusznic, że aż skały na milę jakby jednym grzmotem zahuczały — acz żaden z nas nie wiedział, po co strzelił i do kogo. Rozgniewał się o to srodze pan Harbarasz, który sam jeden nie strzelił, przypadł do nas i bardzo złajał, «bo — mówi — jaki to wiwat był, czy to księżyc wam zawadza, chcieliście go z nieba ustrzelić; a tak gdyby teraz ci hajducy na nas z góry spadli, hanczarami by nas jak barany porzezali, bo żaden z was kuli w rusznicy nie ma». I kazawszy nam prędko rusznice nabić, mówi do Pańka: — Myśmy tu tylko dwaj żołnierze: ty, żeś strzelał, ja żem nie strzelał. Nie może być inaczej, jeno żeś kiedyś żołnierzem bywał? — Może i bywał — odrzekł Pańko i na tym przestał. Szóstego dnia rankiem wjechaliśmy na miejsce, którędy droga wiedzie wśród najwyższych garbów tych gór bałkańskich, a pan Harbarasz zawiódł nas ku jednej skale i kazał nam wdrapać się na sam jej wierzch, co mozolna rzecz była, i sam na nią wszedł, a kiedyśmy stanęli już na samym szczycie, ukazał nam góry, przez które przeprawiliśmy się byli, a wyglądało to jakoby ogromne zwalisko skał i kamieni, a potem rzekł: — A teraz patrzcie dobrze na lewo i na prawo, daleko, daleko, a obaczycie dwa morza; po lewej Czarne, po prawej Egejskie. A ta wieża na lewo, co widnieje tam wśród sinej mgły, to jest Warna, ta sama Warna, pod którą dwa wieki temu znalazł śmierć w bitwie z Turkami, sławnej w całym Chrześcijaństwie pamięci, król polski Władysław. Jam to wszystko, co pan Harbarasz mówił i pokazywał, oczami pił, a uszyma łykał — i całego żywota mego nie zapomnę tej drogi i tego wszystkiego, com na niej widział i słyszał ku ciekawości mojej i wielkiemu podziwieniu, a dziś jeszcze, po tylu latach, kiedy do czego innego głowy nie mam albo gdy w nocy się obudzę, przechodzę myślą przez te same góry i skały, wędruję pamięcią, kędym za młodo wędrował nogami, i tak wszystko jasno widzę, jakby to wczoraj dopiero było, i rzecz każdą dobrze pamiętam, choć jej nazwy zapomniałem. Zaczęliśmy się teraz spuszczać ku dołowi i podróż nam już raźno szła i bezpiecznie, ale dla mnie już nie była taka wesoła, bo mi się niebawem rozstać trzeba było i samemu, bez cudzej rady, i własną tylko głową myśleć o sobie i o tym, co sprawić mam, jakom sobie ślubował. W Kaloferze, nieznacznym bardzo miasteczku, uścisnąłem kolana pana Harbarasza i prosiłem, aby mnie tu już ze służby swojej odpuścił, bo stąd do Mezembrii pójdę. Pan Harbarasz wiedział już o moich zamysłach, bom w drodze nieraz o nich wspominał, ale po staremu w ich stateczność nie wierzył i raczej je za fantazję miał — jakoż bardzo nierad był temu i wszelkimi sposoby odwieść mnie chciał od wyprawy, «bo — mówi — drogi nie znasz, ludzi nie znasz, języka nie znasz, sposobów nie wiesz, pieniędzy nie masz, jak ślepa ćma w ogień lecisz na zniszczenie własne; ojca ani obaczysz, a siebie zgubisz, i coś miał ojca oswobodzić, sam się w niewolę podasz». Ale kiedy się obaczył, że te wszytkie mądre słowa i przestrogi jakby na wodzie pisał i że mnie od zamysłu nie odwiedzie, już mi tylko rozmaite dobre rady dawał i sposoby wskazywał, jak sobie poczynać, a bardzo żałował że w onym mieście Mezembrii żadnych znajomych kupców Ormian albo Greków nie ma, aby mnie listami opatrzeć. Żałośnie ze mną się rozstawał, bo mnie w drodze cale był polubił, jako iżem zawsze pilny i posłuszny mu był i chętny, i skory do każdej rzeczy, która do służby mojej należała. Dał mi też pięć dukatów zasługi, choć mi tego nie obiecywał był nigdy i z łaski mnie tylko w tę drogę z sobą brał, wielkim prośbom pana Heliasza folgując. Kiedym się z wszystkimi pożegnał i już odejść miał, wziął mnie Pańko na bok i rzecze: — Bóg cię prowadź, dobra detyno; gdybym ja tak mógł, nie puściłbym ciebie samego. Poszedłbym ja z tobą, a może co i sprawił. Ale jam się z tym kupcem do Jędropola ujednał i słowa mu dochować muszę, a choćby i na to sposób był, to ja w innej stronie bardzo pilne sprawy mam. Ja tę Mezembrię znam, bywał ja i tam, bom ja na wszystkim brzegu czarnomorskim jakby u siebie w domu; ciężko ci tam co zdziałać przyjdzie, ciężko, bo tam same Greki poturczone, a to naród sobaczy, od rzetelnych Turków gorszy. Miej się ty dobrze na baczności. A jeżeli ta galera tam w przystani będzie, na której twój ojciec ma być przy wiosłach, tedy trudno-ć będzie dostać się na nią własnym dowcipem. Ale jest tam jeden Pomak, to jest Bułgarzyn poturczony, ale ni pies, ni kot, bo on i w Mahometa wierzy, i przed Matką Boską świeczkę pali, jak mu trzeba. Łacno go przydybiesz; on zawsze koło przystani i między łodzie i statki się kręci; Jowan się nazywa. Jak zobaczysz człeka małego z taką obrośniętą twarzą, że nic z niej nie obaczysz, jeno nos bardzo duży i krzywy jako dziób u sępa — to to Jowan będzie. Za cekin on ciebie na galerę zaprowadzi, bo to turecki brat i służka, a tak z ojcem się zobaczysz; ale w żadną sprawę z tym Jowanem nie wchodź, nic mu nie wierz, bo ciebie zdradzi. Znam ja go, psiego syna. On za pieniądze wszystko sprzeda; własną duszę by dał, Kozaka sprzeda Turkam, Turka Kozakom, a Turka i Kozaka diabłu, kiedyby płacić chciał. Bóg ci pomagaj! Oko proroka 13